When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: Sequel to When a Good Girl Met a Bad Boy.Rated M for Violence, Blood, Gore, Cursing, Lemons, Limes, Yuri and Crazy Sh1t.Full Sumary inside.SasuHina,ItaKar,NaruIno,HanaOC,and ShikaTem.More pairings as story progresses.Read first Part 1st.Read and Review Pl
1. Proluge

When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child

Prologue

A/N: Long awaited sequel to When a Good Girl met a Bad Boy. **This Chapter has** **MEGA CITRUS (LEMON AND LIME) SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE CITRUS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Summary:It has been two years since Orochimaru's crazy plan, but there is someone else with an obsession for Hinata and her friends or more importantly their body parts. Will the Child of the two lovers be safe or is this family doomed to have their most precious possession taken away.

* * *

_**Happy Sunshine Asylum:**_

"Tobi is a good boy. Yes a very good boy, he is." Tobito muttered to himself. He heard the door to his room unlock and turned his head to see who it was. It opened to reveal a pale skinned man with long black hair. "Hello Tobito" he greeted. "Have you ever wanted to be in a movie?" he asked. "Tobi is a good boy. He would be good in a movie because he is a good boy." Tobito replied. The man walked into the cell. "Ok then Tobi. Come with me so we can find more good people to be in our movie." Tobito looked at the man. "Who is the good man helping Tobi?" he asked. The man chuckled softly. "Just call me Orochimaru." He said as he closed the door behind him.

_**One Year Later:**_

Hinata stood in front of Sasuke in her robe. Sasuke was lying down on their bed in only his jeans watching and waiting. Hinata walked over to him and lay beside him. "Hey there sexy." He said kissing her neck. A shudder of pleasure ran through her body. Hinata closed her eyes as Sasuke ran his hands along her curves. He reached around her and untied her robe. Hinata grabbed his hand and helped him. The robe slid off the bed and Hinata lay next to her boyfriend in only her bra and panties. She turned over and began kissing him passionately. Sasuke took this opportunity to pull Hinata closer to him and unhook her bra. Hinata unbuckled and unzipped Sasuke's jeans. He wiggled out of the pants and rolled onto his back with Hinata on top of him.

She smiled at him and allowed the bra to fall. Sasuke lifted it up delicately and placed it off the bed. Sasuke stared at Hinata's breast with admiration. She blushed and giggled. "Do you like what you see?" she asked him seductively. Sasuke smirked and nodded. "You know I do." He replied sitting up as he started to massage them. Hinata lifted her head a bit and closed her eyes at his touch. Sasuke looked at Hinata's face and smiled devilishly. He placed his mouth on her right breast and began sucking on it while continually massaging the left one. Hinata gasped as more pleasure flooded her body. Sasuke's tongue ran itself over her nipple exciting her. This continued for two more minutes before Sasuke switched breast. Hinata sat there enjoying it all knowing that soon it would be her turn to pleasure Sasuke.

Even through his boxers Sasuke could feel that Hinata was getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment. He decided to increase his teasing her and moved his right hand down to her wet pussey. He slid in his middle finger wiggling it around in the moist folds. Hinata began panting as her whole body shivered with pleasure. "Sas……sas……sasu…Sasuke! More give me more." She gasped. Sasuke smiled and released her breast. "Hinata you are one horny little girl." He smirked as he put his index finger in as well. Hinata closed her eyes blinded by pleasure. Her hands slid down her body and she took off her panties. Sasuke turned Hinata around so that her back was on the bed and he scooted down and parted her legs so that his face was at the entrances of her wet vagina.

He smiled and entered his tongue in slowly. Hinata sighed contently as Sasuke worked his magic. Hinata began touching her breast and lifted the right one to her mouth and sucked the nipple while massaging the left one with her hand. Soon she could feel an orgas.m coming on. She held it in for as long as possible before summing into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke lapped at her sweet honey with gusto making sure none was wasted. He crawled along Hinata's body kissing her belly and chest as he made his way towards her face. Hinata wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss. She could taste her own juices on his lips and in his mouth as their tongues battled each other.

Sasuke rolled over onto his back in the middle of their kissing battle to signal Hinata that it was her turn. Hinata looked into his eyes and smiled. She scooted backwards and pulled his boxers off. His stone hard coc.k was already erect for her and she immediately went to work. She grabbed the shaft with both hands and began massaging it. Pre-cum seeped out and she licked the head sending a wave of pleasure through Sasuke. "Oh god. Hinata please no teasing." He whispered. Hinata giggled softly and continued licking the head of his coc.k. Sasuke gasped with each lick. "Hinata you are so cruel." He said between gasps.

Hinata decided that it was time and took his member into her mouth and began sucking it, bobbing her head up and down in time with each suck. Her tongue slid its self back and forth around his member. Sasuke was holding back trying to last as long as Hinata, but ultimately he failed and he came hard in her mouth. Hinata had grown used to it and swallowed his seed greedily. Sasuke stayed hard as Hinata kept on sucking. "Screw this!" he said turning Hinata around so that they were in the sixty-nine position.

Sasuke stuck his fingers into her awaiting puss.y and played with her while she kept sucking him. They played with each others parts for the better of seven minutes. Sasuke began licking Hinata's clit making her pause briefly in pleasuring him. When she started again Sasuke could feel himself ready for another release. He went faster in his pleasuring of Hinata and both lovers released at the same time. Hinata crawled over to Sasuke and the two of them began kissing again. Their bodies were slick with small beads of sweat.

Sasuke turned Hinata around so that she was facing away from him and placed his hands on her hips. "Are you ready" he asked. Hinata turned to him. "Yes Sasuke. I want to feel you inside me." She said. Sasuke hard # entered Hinata from behind and she gasped as it spread the walls of her puss.y wide. Once Sasuke was in he began pounding away. "Faster Sasuke. Fuc.k me faster!" Hinata exclaimed. Sasuke sped up. "Harder. Faster and harder!" she demanded. Sasuke put himself into overdrive and pounded away like a madman. He felt the muscles of Hinata's wet puss.y tighten around his dick as they both released. Sasuke and Hinata screamed each others names as the juices flowed over and over.

Sasuke slowly exited Hinata and fell down next to her. They were both breathing heavily and took a short two minute break just kissing each other. Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I love you Sasuke." she whispered into his ear. He returned he smile with his own and kissed her. "Yea I know." He said. Hinata mounted Sasuke and began to slowly move up and his shaft before picking up in speed. Her breast bounced with each motion and Sasuke rocked his hips in motion with her while holding to Hinata's waist to retain some control over their love. Soon he came inside her sending his seed deep within her. Hinata came a few moments later before collapsing onto Sasuke's broad muscular chest.

The two lovers cuddle in each others embrace before pulling the covers over their bodies and falling asleep. It was the perfect night and nothing could ruin it.

_**Nagasaki, Japan:**_

"Tobi is the goodest boy ever." Tobito said as his bloody hands touched the insides of the body of the man that had freed him two years ago. "Tobi stopped the bad bad Orochimaru from hurting him. He lifted Orochimaru's heart out and placed it in a plastic bag labeled "Heart". He proceeded to take parts out of Orochimaru and place them in bags before placing them into the freezer. He then put Orochimaru's body into their car and drove to a nearby police station. He left the car and Orochimaru in the parking lot before running off back to his hideout. When he got there he heard foot steps and turned to see a naked man and woman walking towards him.

"Yo Tobito, where is Orochimaru at?" the man asked. The woman next to him was giving him a # with her right hand while her left arm was wrapped around his back. Tobi looked at them. "Tobi says that bad man Orochimaru was sent to the police." He replied. The man's eyes widened. "Why the hell is he at the police station?!" he yelled. Tobito looked quizzically at the man. "Tobi thinks that Pein should shut up and enjoy Konan's pleasure before Tobi takes her heart out." Tobito said gazing at the woman's chest. Pein and Konan stared at Tobito. They knew he was crazy and didn't want him to murder them in their sleep so they backed away back to their room.

Tobito went to his room and sat down on his bed. "Tobi is a good boy." He said as he went to sleep, eyes open still sitting.

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter. For those of you who enjoy lemons i have bad news for you. this was like the only lemon/lime chapter in the story. there might be minor lemon/lime scenes but its safe to say that if i do write more of them they wont come till much later in the story. REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child

Chapter 1: Graduation

A/N: Sorry it took a long time to update but between school and work I haven't had a lot of time to write, so for your enjoyment and extra long chapter. Slight Lemon Scene.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he woke up. Hinata had her arm across his chest with her breast cushioning the side of his body. Sasuke pulled the sleeping female closer to his body and kissed her forehead. Hinata scrunched her eyes. "Five more minutes mom" she mumbled weakly. Sasuke smirked and kissed her again, this time on the lips. Even though Hinata was still sleeping, her body reacted by wrapping its arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling him into a harder kiss. Sasuke responded to this gesture by probing his tongue into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata giggled as she woke up and began wrestling Sasuke's tongue with her own. Sasuke rolled on top of Hinata as he felt himself getting hard. Hinata could feel it as well and pushed him away gently. Sasuke stared at her confused and Hinata smiled. She shook her finger at him. "Nah uh uhhh!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I think you got enough last night." She told him. Sasuke smirked roguishly and kissed Hinata again. "What if I didn't and I need some more now?" he asked her as he began kissing her neck. Hinata closed her eyes and moaned sexily turning Sasuke on even more. "No….sas…sasu…..sasuke…wai…wait." she managed to gasp out in between moans of pleasure as Sasuke began sucking on her erect nipples. Sasuke smirked and chuckled like a little child who had just received his Christmas wish as he continued to pleasure his girlfriend.

Hinata finally got control of her self and lifted Sasuke up. "No Sasuke." She said in a commanding tone. Sasuke smirked and slid off of Hinata. "Ok then my little Angel." He said. "They heard barking coming from outside their room door and Sasuke got up to get it. He put on his boxers and let Hikari into the room. The little dog had survived Deidara's attack two years ago and had been nursed back to full health. She ran inside and leapt onto the bed going strait into Hinata's arms. Hinata held the little Pomeranian to her bare chest. "Who's mommy's little baby?" she asked cuddling the dog and kissing Hikari's furry forehead.

Sasuke sighed and closed the bedroom door before climbing back into the bed. When he was on the mattress Hikari leapt from Hinata towards him. Sasuke laughed and pet Hikari's back and head. "Hey there Lil' Devil." He said. Hinata punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't call her that. She's a perfect Angel just like me." She said to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and leaned over to kiss Hinata. When they broke apart he smiled. "Yes my two angels." He said. Hinata wrapped the cover around her. "I'm going to take a shower. You mustn't forget our graduation ceremony is toady." She told Sasuke as she proceeded to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled deviously and followed her inside.

Hinata knew Sasuke would follow her and dropped had dropped the cover at the bathroom door. When Sasuke entered the bathroom Hinata was standing sexily by the shower door halfway turned away from him. She smiled seductively. "So are you just gonna stand there all day or do I have to shower by myself?" she asked him. Sasuke returned the smile and closed the door behind him as he walked towards Hinata in all her nude beauty. He stepped out of his boxers and walked into her embrace. They were in the shower in an instance and Sasuke closed the shower door.

Hinata's hand groped for the knobs that would turn on the water and soon the shower head was sprinkling the two of them with water. Sasuke lifted Hinata into the air and placed her against the wall lowering her onto his awaiting member. Hinata moaned passionately and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist. Hinata put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and began lifting herself up and down on him while his strong lightly muscled arms held her steady. The water from the shower made Hinata's nipples hard and her tanned skin glisten in the light.

Sasuke climaxed into Hinata in a few minutes and used his fingers to make her climax. Hinata smiled and looked at Sasuke. "That was fun." She whispered into his ear. Sasuke smiled back. "Yea I know." They cleaned each other's bodies and Hinata began to shampoo and condition her hair. Sasuke had gotten out and was drying off. He found his comb and began shaping his hair with gel. He let his bangs hang down a bit while the rest of it was spiky. "Sasuke will you hand me my towel and robe?" Hinata requested as she turned off the shower. Sasuke got the items and handed them to his girl.

In the shower Hinata dried her body before putting on her robe and tying the front closed. She opened the shower door drying her hair. Sasuke looked at her with his towel around his waist. "So your dad is flying in all the way from Hong Kong to see this?" he asked her. Hinata smiled. "Yea he is and so is my sister and most of my family members." Sasuke nodded. "Do you think he will like my business plan?" he asked her. Hinata nodded and kissed him. "Of course he will. You're brilliant and your business plan will help Hyuga Incorporated greatly." She assured him.

Sasuke left the bathroom to get dressed while Hinata combed and brushed her hair. She was deciding whether she should braid it or not when the bathroom door opened slightly. Hikari ran inside and climbed onto the sink by jumping on the toilet. "Hinata I'm going out for a while, ok?" Sasuke said from the room. "Ok Sasuke. Will you bring me back some McDonalds?" she called out. "Sure thing babe." She heard him yell back as the door to their apartment closed. Hinata finished getting dress deciding to wear her hair down.

She began cleaning the bedroom by putting their clothes into the hampers and making up the bed. Hinata tidied the room up and was left going to the living room.

Prom had been the night before and now it was Graduation Day. She couldn't be more excited. It was nine fifty-two a.m. The ceremony would begin at six giving her plenty of time to get ready. She heard a knocking at her door and went to open it. She looked through the peep hole and saw Ino, Naruto, Neji and Tenten standing outside. Hinata unlocked the door and let them in. "Hey guys." She said.

"Hey" Neji greeted

"Hi Hinata, where's the teme?" Naruto asked.

"Good Morning Hina-chan." Ino said hugging Hinata.

"How are you Hina-chan?" Tenten asked hugging Hinata as well.

Everyone went to the living room and sat down on the couches. Hinata sat next to her best friends while Neji and Naruto began hooking up Hinata and Sasuke's Wii to the television. "So where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked again. Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. All he told me was that he was going out. I asked him to bring me back something to eat and he said he would" she answered. Ino looked at Hinata. "Can you believe it Hina-chan? After today we have officially graduated College and have become full-fledged adults." She proclaimed happily.

Neji and Naruto put in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock while the girls talked about what they were going to do. "Neji and I are going to America for the summer so that he can meet my parents." Tenten informed them. Ino smiled. "I hope you two have a good time. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and I are going to Europe. More specifically we are going to France. I have a rich friend there named Shikamaru Nara. He's really smart but extremely lazy, so he doesn't work.

He lives off his inheritance in his huge mansion that we are going to be staying at." He explained to Tenten. Hinata nodded to confirm it. "First I'm going to Australia though to visit my friend Kiba." She said. "It has been a while since we have actually met so Sasuke and I are spending two weeks there. Naruto and Neji began playing the music. Neji played it with pure concentration etched on his face. Naruto on the other hand was playing like a crazy person. "Yea yea yea!" he yelled. "Three-hundred note streak baby!" he told them explaining his jubilation. Neji just continued playing.

For the next half hour Neji and Naruto continued playing their game while the girls talked. Hikari had come in and was now resting on Hinata's lap. There was a knock at the door and Ino answered it. "Hiya Sasuke" she greeted. Sasuke walked into his apartment carrying some bags. One of them had the smell of a McGriddle coming from it. Sasuke greets his friends and makes his way to sit next to Hinata. He hands her the McDonalds bag with her breakfast in it. "There you go" he said kissing her cheek. In the other bag he takes out a can of Sprite and began drinking it.

Hinata was eating her breakfast in silence watching Naruto and Neji battle it out. "Hey guys I call next." Sasuke announced. Naruto laughed. "That's ok with me. For all his concentration Neji really sucks." Naruto told everyone with a grin. Neji frowned. "Why don't you play me in some Call of Duty, then Naruto?" he said as he lost yet again. Naruto shrugged. "Ok but after I beat Sasuke." Sasuke stood up and took the guitar from Neji. "Naruto picked the hardest song for them to play and they looked at each other while the loading screen went through. The music started and the two friends went at it with gusto. "Go on Sasuke! Rock on!" Hinata cheered as Hikari nibbled at her second McGriddle. "Naruto baby, play that guitar like you play with me!" Ino proclaimed whistling.

Tenten cheered for both males while Neji sulked. He was still depressed at losing to Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto matched each other note for note until the song sped up. Naruto began missing some notes while Sasuke never missed a beat. His fingers moved in time with the commands on the screen. Naruto was playing as crazily as before and was focusing. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto still playing the song. "I've memorized this song Naruto. I could play it in my sleep." He told the blond. Naruto turned to look at his friend. "What ever teme I am going to come back and win the game. Believe it!" he proclaimed. The song ended and Sasuke emerged victorious. He and Naruto hit fist in congratulations to each other.

The girls whistled and clapped at their performance and Neji gave them a smile. Sasuke turned off the Wii and turned to look at everyone. "So guys what's the plan for today?" he asked them. Naruto began unplugging the Wii from the television and began plugging in The X-Box 360. He took out the four controllers and looked around the room. "Well I was figuring on chilling out here for a while and leaving to get ready about two hours before the ceremony." He told them. Sasuke looked at him with an "Are-you-serious" kind of expression. Neji grabbed one of the controllers. "Tenten and I have some things to do at one so we came by to say hey to everyone." Tenten smiled and moved to sit on Neji's lap. Neji adjusted his arms so that one was around her back while the other rested on her thighs. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Neji-kun it not at one it's at one-thirty." She corrected him.

Neji smirked. "Well that just gives us thirty minutes to our self." He said kissing her back. Naruto groaned. "Get a room you two" he laughed. Sasuke took two controllers and handed one to Hinata before sitting down next to her. Hinata adjusted her arms so that Hikari would be comfortable as she played the game. Ino scooted over so Naruto could sit next to her. "Itachi and Karin are coming over later." Sasuke said as Call of Duty 4 loaded up. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Yea they say they booked this great club for us to hang out at after the ceremony" Hinata told everyone. The game started with everyman for him self and within the first ten seconds both Neji and Naruto were killed.

Hinata had taken out Neji and Sasuke had taken out Naruto. The couple gave each other a high five and a kiss of congratulations. "That was so unfair. This is a free for all." Naruto complained. Sasuke laughed. "We know. We didn't meet each other so we didn't fight" Sasuke said simply still focused on the game. Hinata used a sniper rifle and shot Neji again. Naruto followed. Sasuke snuck up on Hinata's character and knifed her. Naruto cheered and Neji smirked. Hinata looked at Sasuke in mock anger and he smiled. "Baby it is a free for all." He reasoned with her.

From that moment on Hinata would snipe at all the guys and Sasuke would take her out whenever he got the chance. The game ended with Hinata winning by three kills over Sasuke, thirteen kills over Neji and twenty-five kills over Naruto. Naruto smiled. "Wow Neji you were right. You did kick my ass at this thing." He complemented his friend. Sasuke stood up and stretched. The match had lasted an hour and his legs were stiff from sitting down. "Hey guys wanna go see a movie or something?" he asked them.

Naruto looked at Ino. "Hey Baby wanna see a movie?" he asked girl. "Ino kissed him on the cheek. "As long as it's a good one." She answered. Neji looked at his watch. "Sorry guys we can't make it. "It's almost noon and I don't feel like leaving a movie half-way through." He told them. Tenten apologized on their behalf as the two of them left. Seven minutes later after the remainder of friends had finished cleaning and having idle chit-chat Itachi and Karin walked into the apartment. "Yo otouto! What up!" Itachi greeted happily. Sasuke hit fist with his brother. "Not much aniki. We were just about to go to the movie theatres. Do you wanna come?" he offered. Itachi shook his head. "No can do Sasuke. Karin and I got a little bit more things to do. I'll see you at the ceremony." He said. Karin had been talking with Hinata and Ino during Sasuke's conversation and Naruto was in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"Yo Itachi I'm gonna need to borrow your car" Sasuke said holding his keys out. Itachi looked at Sasuke and took the keys after handing over his own. "Don't mess it up" he said before leaving with Karin. She kissed Sasuke on the cheek on the way out. Karin had graduated the year before but stayed around to see everyone else graduate. Sasuke and his friends left a few minutes later making sure to lock the door on the way out.

Naruto and Ino climbed into the back seat of Itachi's Mustang Saleen as soon as the doors opened and began to make them selves comfortable. Sasuke was checking the rearview mirror and everything and looked at the two blonds. "Make sure you don't mess anything up back there." He warned them. Sasuke started the car and pulled out of the lot at seventy miles per hour swerving onto the road. Hinata cheered and lowered the window. She loved riding fast with Sasuke.

"Yo teme!" Naruto yelled. Ino was lying across his chest and he was putting his hands through her silky golden locks. "Push it to the limit but try not to get us killed." He told Sasuke, who nodded and pushed down on the gas pedal. Itachi's car was customized like Sasuke's but it was still fast. Sasuke decided to take the long way to the movie theatre so that he could enjoy the ride. The radio was blaring rock, hip-hop, rap, and R&B music for the whole ride. They made it to the theatre in twenty-three minutes.

"Ok guys what movie are we going to see?" Hinata asked. Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me as long as it's a good movie." Naruto was looking at the posters. "Lets go see the Harold and Kumar movie." He suggested. Ino looked at him. "No lets see Baby Mama." She argued. Naruto smirked. "We'll flip for it. Loser buys popcorn." He said. Sasuke and Hinata looked on as Naruto took out a coin and flipped it. He caught it in the air and placed it on the back of his left hand but had it covered with his right. "All right then baby call it." He told Ino. Ino moved against him and covered his hands with her own. "Easy its heads" she smiled. Naruto lifted his hand and the coin was on head.

He groaned at the loss and Sasuke smirked. "Baby Mama it is." He said following Hinata and Ino inside with a semi-depressed Naruto bring up the end. They got their tickets and snacks and went into the theatre. Sasuke and Hinata sat next to each other with Naruto and Ino sitting a row in back of them. The movie started and everything was going well. The funny parts were laughed at and everyone had a good time. Ino and Naruto though spent most of their time making out with each other.

When it was over the group got back into Itachi's car and made their way to Hinata and Sasuke's apartment. They were surprised to see a stretch limo in the parking lot. "I wonder who that belongs to." Ino said out loud. Hinata recognized the Insignia on the doors. "That's my father's company limousine!" she said jumping out of the car. Everyone followed her to the apartment and to their surprise it was already open. There were two security guards on the outside. They nodded their heads when they saw Hinata and allowed her inside but stopped everyone else. Sasuke got very angry really quickly. "Hey there buddy. You can't stop me from entering my own god damn home!" he yelled at the man. Hinata ran back out. "Let them in" she told the guards and the two men moved aside. Inside the apartment Sasuke saw a young girl who looked a little bit like Hinata, a man who looked like a very serious Neji and a woman with long brown hair sitting next to the man.

The girl was playing with Hikari at the moment and looked up when they came inside. "Nee-chan!" she squealed running towards Hinata and giving her a hug. "Imouto" Hinata responded hugging the girl back. Sasuke walked towards the man sitting on the couch. "Hello there, Hyuga-sama" Sasuke greeted. Hiashi stood up and shook hands with Sasuke. "It's good to see you again Uchiha-san" he replied. "You remember my wife Miru" he said pointing to the woman next to him. Sasuke took her hand and bowed politely. "Mrs. Hyuga, always a pleasure" he said. She smiled. "Like wise Uchiha-san" she said.

Naruto and Ino made themselves comfortable. Introductions were made between the blonde couple and Hinata's family members. They began talking about graduation and the parties and awards ceremony. Hiashi was surprised when he heard that Hinata had beat Sasuke and got the highest score on their tests. "Father, where will you be staying for your time here in Tokyo?" she asked. Hiashi looked at Hinata. "We are staying at a hotel a few miles away, although your sister has requested to stay with you." Hanabi looked at Hinata and Sasuke. "Please can I stay with you guys? I promise not to be a bother." she pleaded Hinata looked at Sasuke who smiled at the girl. "Sure I don't mind he said.

Hanabi picked up Hikari and began dancing around the room in celebration. "Thank you so much Hinata and Sasuke. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said running into the second bedroom and slamming the door shut. A few minutes later they heard whispers and soft giggles coming form the room. "Hinata there is something else that you have to know. Hanabi is seeing someone and this person came with us to see your graduation. Make sure that they don't make any mistakes" he said in an authoritive tone. Hinata smiled and looked at the closed doors. "Ok Tou-san. I'll do my best."

Hiashi looked at Hinata and nodded before he and Miru said goodbye and left. Hinata closed the door behind her father and bee lined to the guest room, barging in without knocking. The scene in front of her was one of the last things she was expecting. Hanabi was on the guest bed making out with another person. But the strangest part was that the person was a female, and not just any female. This girl was grade "A" model material hot! Hanabi and the other girl broke lips when the door opened. "Jesus Christ, Hinata!" Hanabi yelled. Hikari was lying between the two girls with her tongue hanging out. "Don't you ever friggin knock?" she asked standing up with her fingers entwined with the girl's hand.

Hinata was speechless. She just looked at the two girls as millions of thoughts ran through her head. Sasuke came to stand behind his girlfriend. "Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked her snaking his hands around her waist. Sasuke looked over her left shoulder with his shin in the crook of her neck into the room. "Hey Hanabi, who's that girl?" he asked the second born Hyuga. Hanabi brightened a little. "This is my girlfriend Christina Gonzalez. Her family moved to Hong Kong all the way from America." She announced proudly. Christina walked forward and held out her hand. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you. Hanabi has said a great many things about the two of you." She said. Sasuke shook her hand as well as Hinata after she got over the fact that her sister was a lesbian.

"Yo teme!" Naruto called out. Sasuke turned his head to look down the hall. "What is it dobe?" he yelled back. "Ino and I are going to get going. It's almost three o' clock and we wanna make sure we have enough time to get ready and everything." Naruto explained. "Ok then, we'll see you at the graduation ceremony" Sasuke said. Hinata, Hanabi, and Christina also said goodbye to Ino and Naruto. The four remaining occupants went to the kitchen. They sat at the table and just looked at each other. It was an awkward silence until Hinata broke it.

"How long?" she asked. Hanabi sighed. "Five months, Hinata. Are you happy now?" she asked her sister. Christina trailed her hands through Hanabi's hair. Sasuke sighed as well. "Hinata I don't really think it matters what your sister's sexuality is. As long as she is happy you should be happy for her." He said placing his chin on his hands. "Exactly" Hinata jumped in agreeing with Sasuke. Christina looked at Hinata. "I do hope that you will be able to accept me as a friend, Hinata-chan." She said. Hinata smiled. "How good are you at video games?" she asked.

Hinata, Hanabi, Christina, and Sasuke played video games for the next hour and a half before Sasuke and Hinata started to get ready for their graduation. Hanabi and Christina continued playing video games while frequently taking "make-out" breaks. Finally when it was forty-five from six Sasuke and Hinata were done. They walked out in their gowns looking better than they ever had. Hinata had on light makeup and was wearing her party clothes under her gown. She had on diamond earrings and her hair was curled a bit. Sasuke was wearing baggy jeans and his favorite black shirt that had a red pentagram on and a smaller one on the front over his heart. There was writing in the open space that said "My girlfriend has sealed my heart off those trying to win it from her."

They went to outside and got into Itachi's car. Sasuke sped down the street towards the coliseum where their graduation would be held. He showed one of the guards his student ID to get reserved parking for students only. He saw Naruto, Ino, Karin, TenTen, Neji, and Itachi gathered in one area and drove over to the spot they had kept open for him. Hinata and Sasuke got out of the car holding the door open for Hanabi and Christina. "You to go find some good seats" Hinata told them. The two girls smiled and ran off.

Neji looked at them. "So Naruto was telling the truth." He said reaching into his back pocket. He took out some bills and handed them to the blond who was grinning like a maniac. "And the King strikes again." He said as they began walking to the coliseum via a special entrance for graduates. Te group spilt into their respective lines by last name meaning that Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were the closet ones together besides Neji and Hinata. They stood around talking for a while until the music started playing and they began walking out.

There were cheers coming from everywhere as they walked. Naruto loved the attention and showed off by putting up the peace sign with his hands and yelling to all his fans and relatives. When they were seated and everything was quieted down, Naruto continued to sneak peace signs whenever he could. What followed was a long drawling speech about the graduates and their accomplishments. After that awards were given out. Hinata received the awards for 'Highest Overall Test Scores', 'Highest Achiever', 'Most Dedicated Student', 'Student Body President', and many others. Naruto received many sports awards while Neji received science awards. Sasuke and Itachi received as many awards as Hinata. Karin, Ino, Tayuya, and Kin all received dancing and cheerleading awards. After the awards were given out Hinata, Naruto and a few other students each gave a short speech. After the final speaker left the moment that everyone was waiting for began.

The names were called and the graduates went up to receive their diplomas. The whole process of handing out the diplomas to took close to fifteen minutes. The two hour ceremony however ended with one last speech in which the graduates threw off their hats into the air. There was lots of clapping and cheering as people went outside. Naruto and his group stayed together joking around as they walked out of the coliseum. They said hi to class mates and shared small talk. When they went outside Sasuke and Itachi went over to their adoptive parents while Neji and Hinata went over to Hiashi, Miru, Hanabi, Christina, and the other Hyuga family members that had come to the graduation. Ino's parents hugged her tightly while Karin and her friends shared inside jokes with their mothers. TenTen's parents kept telling her how proud they were of their daughter. The summer sky was beautiful as the sunset. All in all it was a perfect day.

_**Nagasaki, Japan:**_

Tobito paced back and forth. "Need more. Tobi needs more. Tobi is a good boy and deserves more. France, that is where Tobi will get more." He muttered to himself. Around the hideout a shill went down everyone's spine as they heard Tobito's insane laughter.

* * *

Again i apologize for the three week wait. i had things to do so i hope you enjoy the chapter. make sure to review.

Next Story to be updated: Blind Heiress Samurai.

Estimated time of update: one week.

thanks goes out to DeviantSupaSoldier, Sophie Ellem, Kawaii Kabu, akane-chan, harley944, cherryvampire3, Lex07Gaa, winterkaguya, 2kindsofcrazy, KibaIsHOTT, IheartBankotsu, -death.awaits.me-, kailee, and xxTheEmoKidxx who reviewed the prologue.


	3. Chapter 2: After Party

When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child

Chapter 2: After party

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. This Chapter has double the Lemons just to make up for the long wait.

* * *

Hinata was enjoying herself with the after graduation festivities. She and Sasuke along with Naruto were joking around with the other graduates. "So Sasuke, what plans do you and Itachi have now that college is over with?" Naruto asked his friend. Sasuke shrugged. "Hinata's father and I are talking about a ten year partnership between his company and the one that Itachi and I are starting. He says he will loan us the starting money and if after the ten years are company is strong we will upgrade to a full partnership." He answered.

Naruto nodded. "Wow you're luckier than I am. Ino has our whole life set up for us. She wants me to open a shipping company for our flower shop that she's opening and in two years we are going to get married and have our first child." He informed the two raven haired lovers. Hinata had been listening to her boyfriend's conversation and when she heard Naruto's comment she started thinking: _I wonder if Sasuke and I are going to get married? He told me that he loved me, but does that mean that we are going to get married?_

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Tenten was calling her until Sasuke shook her. "Come on girl it's time to go out partying!" she exclaimed. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Is everybody ready?" she asked. "Yea we were looking for you guys, so let's go." She said. Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto waved goodbye to their fellow graduates as they made their way to the parking lot where they found Itachi, Karin, Ino, Neji, Hanabi, and Christina waiting for them. Everyone was out of their robes and smiling. Sasuke smiled at Hinata and Naruto as he took off his on robe. "Well guys, ready to take our first steps as members into the adult world?" he asked them.

Everyone nodded. "Last one to the rave buys the first round of drinks!" Naruto yelled as he and Ino jumped onto his bike. Everyone scrambled into their vehicles and sped off out the parking lot. Christina and Hanabi were riding with Sasuke and Hinata and cheering Sasuke on to drive faster. Neji pulled up to Sasuke's car and Tenten waved bye to them as the sped off. Sasuke's phone rang and he answered it as he swerved in and out of traffic.

"Yo"

"Come on otouto, your lagging in the back there. Show us what your car can really do"

"Ok aniki. I hope you're ready to buy drinks for everyone"

Sasuke mashed his foot on the pedal and shifted gears and passed Naruto and Neji smirking at them both. Hinata cheered as they went faster and passed other cars. The race to the rave lasted twenty-seven minutes with Naruto and Itachi tying for last place. Neji had taken a short cut and beaten them by three minutes. "We it looks like we have two people buying us drinks." Hanabi giggled with her arm wrapped around Christina's waist. Itachi shrugged and Naruto frowned. "Whatever, let's go party." Itachi said putting his arm on Karin's shoulder and walking towards the rave entrance.

The ten friends made it to the door and flashed their ids before being let in. Once inside they were blasted with the music that was pounding from the speakers. Hanabi and Christina ran off towards the dance floor while Itachi and Karin went off towards the bar. Neji led everyone else towards the booths to find one that would hold all ten of them Naruto and Ino slid inside the booth and looked around. "This place is packed tonight!" Naruto yelled over the music. Hinata slid into the booth next to Ino and Tenten followed her.

Neji and Sasuke just stood looking mysterious as they watched the party. Itachi and Karin came over to the table. "The drinks will be here soon. I don't know what Hanabi or Christina drink so I just got them some wine coolers." He said as he sat down next to Karin. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were having their own side conversation while their boyfriends watched the party. "Hey Itachi let's dance." Karin said suddenly grabbing Itachi's hand and leading him towards the dance floor. Tenten and Hinata smiled "Yea guys, let's go dance." Tenten said getting up. Sasuke shrugged but inside he was happy to be doing something. When the made it to the dance floor Sasuke and Hinata began dancing close to each other to fast music. Itachi saw them and smirked.

Suddenly they heard the crowd of people whistling. It was loud enough that they heard the whistles above the music they turned their heads to see Hanabi and Christina shirtless in their bra and jeans dancing dirty with each other. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies as men and women whistled them on. Apparently they had been dancing against another lesbian couple and decided to pull out all the stops. The other couple was staring at them with jealousy before walking away.

The two girls ended their dance with an open mouth kiss to each other, which brought even more whistles and whoops from the crowd. That's when two more people walked to the center, Itachi and Karin looked at the two girls. "We will show you two what real dirty dancing is." Karin said seductively. Hanabi looked at her girlfriend and smirked. Christina smirked back and nodded. The DJ had been watching and switched records. Suddenly "Get Silly" started to play and Itachi held onto Karin and began grinding himself against her ass. They were experienced dancers but started off with classic moves. Hanabi and Christina kept up with them throughout the whole song and then the throughout the next song "Smack That" but were tired from three dances in a row and stopped.

Everyone was waiting for them at the booth and they all had their drinks. "You two are good dancers." Itachi complemented Christina and Hanabi. Karin nodded in agreement. Naruto and Ino were lip locked at the time while Neji and Tenten held a whispered conversation. "Sasuke," Itachi called out to his brother. The raven looked up, he up from his drink. "Yo" he said. Why don't you and Hinata take us on next." He said. Sasuke shook his head "Sorry bro but we would beat you too badly." He responded. This statement led to everyone at the table getting up and having a five-way dance contest in which Naruto and Ino were the winners. The group stayed at the party for hours before deciding that it was time to get going.

As they left the party, a group of people called out to them. Naruto and Neji frowned. "I told you that they were still there." Neji said. Naruto was drunk and just smiled. "Who cares lets kick these guys asses." He said trying to stand up off of Ino's shoulders. It seemed that Naruto had been running his mouth off and said he, Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi could take on any fighters and win. The group turned around and looked at the challengers it was a group of nine men that had came to fight them. All of them were slightly drunk but ready smash in someone's skull.

The other group walked up to them. "Hey where you running off too, Blondie?" one of the men asked Naruto. Naruto glared at the man. "No where buddy, but if you want to fight then let's go." He challenged. Ino sighed and walked towards Naruto motorcycle. "Naruto you are such a dobe. I hope you aren't expecting to get laid tonight. Everyone started laughing at Naruto's face as he frowned. "Awww come on Ino!" he complained. She leaned against his bike and turned her head. "Whatever just hurry and kick their asses." She said

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Hey baby go start the car, I won't be driving back tonight." He told her Hinata nodded and embraced him in a kiss before walking towards the car. Hanabi and Christina climbed on top of Sasuke's car and began cheering him on. Itachi took off his coat showing off his ripped body and handed it to Karin. "Hold this for me." He said. She nodded silently and went off to the side. Neji just sighed. "Well it looks like I don't have a choice." He said going to stand with his friends." Tenten smirked and shoved him playfully. "You know that you wanna fight someone just as badly as everyone else." She told him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

The four graduates stood in a line as their opponents got ready. They yelled and ran at each other outnumbered 2-to-1. Sasuke and Itachi took on two each while Naruto took on three and Neji took on the other two. The twins had taken Tae Kwon Do and Jujitsu classes when they were younger and stood back to back with each other as their opponents surrounded them. Naruto ran headlong into the first guy and tackled him to the ground and began pummeling his face in. Neji stood his ground and watched his two opponents.

Naruto was pulled off the man by his other opponents and stomped on their feet. They released him and he punched them both in the face before smashing the skulls together. Neji's foes jumped at him and he ducked their punches and spun effectively tripping them both. He moved between them and began punching them respectively with each of his fist. Sasuke caught his enemy's fist and threw him towards Itachi who had one of his guys in a headlock. Itachi jumped and spun throwing his captive into the one Sasuke had thrown. Naruto got punched in the face and stumbled towards Sasuke who spun off him and caught the follow up punch from the attacker in his hand. He countered with a kick to the man's face and an uppercut. Neji grabbed one man by the collar and pushed him towards the guy Sasuke had thrown before. Itachi was being held and was punched five times before Sasuke jumped kicked the man in the side of the face.

Hanabi, Hinata, Christina, Tenten, and Karin were cheering them on. Sasuke got thrown to the ground and move his head to avoid the punch that followed the man who tried to attack grabbed his hand in pain he kicked Sasuke in the side and was tackled by Neji who began punching the man's face. What had started as a 9-4 turned into an all out brawl as other people from the party exited from the building and joined in on the fight. Sasuke and Naruto both accidently started fighting each other for a while before realizing who they were and stopped. Itachi was currently taking on four guys by himself and winning.

Girl friends and none combatants cheered on everyone in the fight but soon the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and everyone stopped fighting. "Cops! Cops! Cops!" people started yelling as they ran towards the cars, trucks, and motorcycles. Naruto ran laughing his ass off. "This is gonna hurt in the morning!" he cheered as he jumped on to his bike and sped off. Sasuke climbed into the passenger seat of his car as Hinata did a burnout and drove off. Everyone was speeding down the highway back towards their homes. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate.

"Yo"

"Yo Teme"

"Dobe"

"Awesome fight."

"Yea"

"We kicked so much ass!"

"Yea we did" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Yo I'll call you in the morning to see if you are still alive, ok?"

"Yea, talk to you later dobe."

Sasuke hung up and fell asleep. About an hour later he was woken up by Hinata. "Come on lets go to bed." She said getting out the car. Sasuke, Hanabi, and Christina followed her into the apartment. Christina and Hanabi ran off towards their room while Sasuke walked to the shower. "I'll be out soon" he told Hinata who was holding Hikari. "Ok then." She answered. Hinata made her way to the Bedroom and took off her socks, shoes, and pants before sliding into the bed and turning on the television. Sasuke's shower lasted seven minutes and when he got out steam rolled out the bathroom. He walked into the bedroom and sat next to Hinata. She giggled "Sasuke your body is still wet." She told him running her hand through it.

He smirked. "Well then how bout we fix the situation?" he asked her kissing her neck. Hinata sighed and turned off the television as she and Sasuke began making out. Sasuke slid his hands up Hinata's shirt and undid her bra and remove them along with her shirt as he began groping her breast gently. Hinata began to stroke Sasuke's manhood with her hand and touch herself to get wetter quicker.

Hinata turned her body around and began sucking Sasuke and massaging his balls with her hands as Sasuke stuck his fingers inside her awaiting slit he spread her open and stuck his tongue inside. Their foreplay continued for a few moments and then they changed positions again so that Sasuke was entering Hinata from behind. He quickly put on a condom before slowly pounding away. He sped up with gusto when she started to moan his name. Hinata began muttering between breaths. "Give it to me, give it to me Sasuke. I want I want it badly." She moaned. Sasuke pounded away and Hinata helped by rubbing her clit with her fingers. Soon her muscles contracted around Sasuke's manhood and she came. Sasuke released as well and started too collapse onto Hinata.

He lay lightly on her back and changed condoms as he became hard again as they kissed each other. He began feeling her body up and down and soon she was ready again. "Take me" she commanded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke entered her and began to screw her to the fullest. Hinata played with her breast as Sasuke continued to fu.ck her. Soon they both climaxed again and collapsed into each other's arms. They were both sweating and breathing heavily. "That was the best." Hinata said satisfied. Sasuke smirked. "Anything to please the girl I love." They soon fell asleep together with smiles on their faces.

_**Guest Room (Same Time):**_

As soon as the door had closed Hanabi jumped into the bed next to the girl she had given her heart to. The two females gazed into each other's eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hanabi asked Christina. The brunette smiled and kissed Hanabi. "Yea, every day you do, every single day." They began kissing and undressing each other, throwing their clothes onto the floor. Hanabi slipped her fingers into Christina's awaiting slit and began pushing in and out. Christina arched her back in pleasure and grabbed Hanabi's breast in her hand and began squeezing them passionately. Hanabi gasped at the unexpected move. "You little minx she whispered seductively as she fingered Christina more. Christina reached under the pillow and brought her vibrator and a double dildo. She attached the tips to Hanabi's tits and clit and turned it on low. Hanabi shuddered with pleasure as the vibrator did its work.

She then placed the double dildo into both hers and Christina's slits. Christina began moving up and down on the shaft as her lover massaged her breast. Their breathing became more rapid as they each came close to climaxing. Christina came first and her juices flowed into Hanabi's open slit. Using her fingers she offered Hanabi some of her sweet nectar. Hanabi came soon and their juices mixed together. Christina slowly withdrew the dildo and began licking the mixed juices off of it. Hanabi took the vibrator off her tits and clit and began kissing Christina's folds. She moved her tongue inside the wet slit and began lapping the juices that trickled into mouth and onto her lips. Christina began the same treatment to Hanabi and soon both girls climaxed again. They rested their heads between each other's legs for a while tasting the after flow of the fluids.

Hanabi moved up towards Christina's head and began kissing her again. "You are the perfect lover." She told her. Christina smiled as they covered themselves with the confider. "I know I am." She replied as she rested her head on Hanabi's breast.

_**Hong Kong International Airport:**_

"Soon Tobi will get more. Tobi deserves more. You all will help Tobi get more. More is needed for Tobi." Tobito said to his companions. They all either shrugged or ignored him. "The plane to Moreland is here." Tobito announced as he grinned manically.

* * *

Again Sorry for the long wait. Plz forgive me with a review.


	4. Chapter 3:Vacations all I’ve ever wanted

When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child

Chapter 3: Vacations all I've ever wanted

AN: This Chapter is the last one that will focus on SasuHina for a while. I'm going to be switching the focus to NaruIno and Tobito's group in France for the next few chapters.

The shone through the curtains as it signaled the start of a new day. Sasuke woke with a yawn and felt next to him for Hinata. He woke with a start when he found she wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw that his and her clothes from last night were no where to be found. On the bedside table he saw a note. He picked it up and read it quickly.

_Sasuke_

_I didn't want to wake you. I started laundry and have gone out to get some things. I'll be back later. Finish the laundry while I'm out and start packing our suitcases. I want to leave to Australia tomorrow. Kiba says he's got a surprise for us._

_Love Hinata_

Sasuke stretched and sighed. _Well it looks like I've got the place to myself for a while. _He thought to himself as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth before jumping into the shower. When he finished he stayed in the steamy bathroom for a while relaxing in the heat. There was a knock at the door startling Sasuke. "Sas-suke" Hanabi's voice said from the other side of the door. "Come on Sasuke. You aren't the only one who needs the bathroom you know." She stated with a slight whine. Sasuke sighed and got out the shower wrapping his towel around his waist. He opened the door letting the steam roll out. "Yea, good morning to you too Hanabi." He said with a bored tone.

Hanabi looked at him with pleading eyes. "Good morning Sasuke now will you please move I need to pee really fucking bad." She stated pushing Sasuke out of the way and slamming the door behind her. Sasuke sighed again and went back to his room to get dressed. After throwing on some khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Yo Hanabi I'm making breakfast. Do you and Christina want anything?" he yelled to make sure she heard him through the door. Christina walked out of the guest room wearing one of her button up shirts and panties. "What are you cooking?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

Sasuke shrugged as he looked through cabinets. "Waffles, omelets and sausages and maybe some bacon." He replied as he placed the waffle iron on the counter and the pan on the stove. Hanabi walked in and sat next to Christina giving the girl a quick kiss. "Of course we'll have some Sas-suke" she stated smiling. Sasuke looked at her in annoyance. "I hate it when you call me that." He told her walking over to the fridge to get out the eggs, bacon, and sausages. Hanabi walked over to the stove taking out another pan and putting the kettle on to boil. "Yea I know you do, which is one of the reasons I love calling you that name." She replied playfully. Hikari ran into the kitchen and leapt into Christina's lap who sat patiently watching Hanabi and Sasuke cook.

When they were done Christine helped bring the food over to the table. She looked at Sasuke quizzically. "Aren't you going to bless the food?" she asked. Sasuke returned her quizzical look with one of his own. "Say what now?" he asked. Hanabi giggled madly as she filled her plate. "I forgot to tell you. Christina's kind of religious. She loves all the practices of Christianity except going to church." Hanabi explained. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Sorry but I'm not religious." He told Christina. "You can bless the food if you feel you must I'll wait."

Christina smiled and started laughing. "It's ok Sasuke. I wasn't serious about it. I just wondered why you didn't. Sasuke nodded again and began eating. "So what are you two planning to do today?" he asked the girls. Hanabi looked at Sasuke "Wefu goon a tof see da siffs" she replied with her mouth full. Christina giggled. "She means that she is going to show me the sights" she corrected as she fed some bacon to Hikari. Sasuke continued eating. "That sounds like fun." He answered. Suddenly from outside the kitchen the trio heard a phone ringing. Sasuke got up and rushed to his room to answer the call.

Sasuke: Yo

Naruto: Sup Teme

Sasuke: Not much. How bout you Baka

Naruto: Same. Ino made me feel a whole lot better last night after we got back.

Sasuke: Hn, yea I bet she did but not the way you wanted.

There was a cough sound on the other line

Naruto: Anyways, what you got planed for today?

Sasuke took his cell back to the kitchen while he thought about what he was going to do while Hinata was out.

Sasuke: Don't know yet. Got to finish the laundry Hinata started and pack our suitcases. Hinata says she wants to leave tomorrow.

Naruto: Ino says we're leaving next week. She left to hang with the girls. I'm bored out my mind right now.

Sasuke laughed as he continued his breakfast. Hanabi and Christina had already finished and washed their dishes. They were sitting on the couch watching television with Hikari between them.

Naruto: It's not funny Teme. I need something to do.

Sasuke: Call up da boys and see if they wanna shoot some hoops later or something.

Naruto nodded on the other end but then realized Sasuke couldn't see him.

Naruto: Yea yea for sure. That should be fun.

Sasuke: Mhm

Naruto: Aight. Later Teme

Sasuke: Later.

Sasuke hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket and went to was his plate and the remaining dishes. He went back to his room and fell onto his bed. _Looks like I have a plan._

**Elsewhere**

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Karin walked down the street laughing and smiling. "That was crazy." Hinata stated laughing. Ino shoved her playfully. "It was your idea Hinata." Hinata shook her head. "Nuh-uh it was Karin's. I just added to it." Karin was holding on to Tenten for support while the girls continued laughing. "I still can believe we did that." Tenten told them all. The girls continued walking till the came to a bench. They plopped down on it to catch their breath. Hinata looked at all her friends and sighed. Tenten turned her attention to Hinata. "What's wrong Hina?" she asked Hinata smiled and shook her head. "Nothing really it's just. We all have our futures ahead of us."

The girls looked at Hinata. "Yea and?" Ino interjected. Karin laughed as she realized what Hinata was aiming at. "You think we won't be as close in the future?" she asked. Hinata blushed and poked her index fingers together. Tenten hugged Hinata. "Don't worry Hina, we'll always be friends." She said reassuringly. Ino joined in the hug. "That's right. We girls stick together." she added smiling brightly. Karin joined in last. "No matter what Hinata we will always be here. Best friends for life." Hinata smiled hugging her friends closely.

**Airplane**

Tobito looked out the window smiling. "Soon Tobi will be in Moreland and when he is Tobi will have more." He said to himself Tobito's companions that were close to him laughed softly to them selves. "Looks like we get to do what we do best" one of them said to another. "Excellent"

AN: Sorry for the Hiatus but I'm back and will be trying to update regularly each week. If you haven't already checked out my other stories _Pride of a Warrior, Quest of Restoration,_ or_ Our Forbidden Love_ please read them and review.


	5. Chapter 4: France, Friends, and Freaks

When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child

Chapter 4: France, Friends, and Freaks

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I've read over it and thought to myself "this chapter really sucked" so to make up for it I'm gonna add lots of crazy funniness to this chapter. If this is a sequel I gotta make it **over 9000** times better than the original. So without further ado I present you with Chapter 4.

**France International Airport (One Week Later)**

Naruto and Ino stepped out the airport looking around for Shikamaru's limo that was coming to get them. "Ugh, that plane ride sucked and now your friend is late Ino." Naruto complained as he stretched out his sore muscles. Ino looked at Naruto and frowned. "Quit complaining Naruto." She said as she continued to look for their ride. All of a sudden they heard police sirens and looked down the street to see a squad of police escorting a stretch H3 limo. Ino sighed while Naruto stared in amazement. "Shikamaru…you're an idiot." Ino muttered under her breath as the limo stopped in front of the blond couple. Two police officers came out of one of the squad cars and stepped in front of the blonds.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka?" the tall one with a goatee asked the two. Ino nodded and showed the police officers their passports as confirmation of their identities. "Because of the nature and status of Prince Shikamaru Nara we must search you and your luggage before you are allowed inside." The shorter officer said. He had a scar running across his right eye which was still in place and seemed to be still functioning. "Oi, let them in you fucking idiots. If you spend all time checking them it'll be such a drag." said a bored voice from the inside the limo. The police officer whose tag read "McMullen" turned to the vehicle.

"But your highness-"McMullen started but was interrupted when the door opened. "Sup Ino, long time no see" Shikamaru stated with his bored foreign accent. Ino smiled at her friend. "The prince life doesn't suit you Shikamaru" she stated simply as he and she hugged. When they released Shikamaru and Naruto shook hands and he waved them into the limo. "Tell me about it. Being a prince is such a drag." He told them as they sat down and closed the door behind them leaving the police officers to pack their luggage into the trunk. Shikamaru was dress in dark baggy jeans with cuts on the side, a black t-shirt beneath a dark blue sleeveless vest and was wearing black sneakers.

He had his hair in a ponytail and was tattooed with a red ouroborus on the back of each hand. He sat laid back with his arms spread, resting outwards on top of the back of the other seats. Naruto just stared in amazement at the size of the limos inside. "This is fucking amazing" he stated opening the mini-bar as he started looking for a drink. "Just help yourself" Shikamaru stated looking at Naruto. Ino giggled softly. "So Shika, tell me what have you been up too?"

**French Cuisine Restaurant**

Tobito looked at the waitress that was serving him. "You look very beautiful mademoiselle." He told her. The waitress blushed and smiled. "Merci Mousier" she replied as she turned around and walked away. Tobito smiled manically to himself _Yes, very beautiful. Your body shall be Tobi's. Tobi is a good boy and deserves your body. Wait and see. Tobi gets what Tobi deserves. _Tobito thought to himself as he sipped his tea and continued to stare at the waitress' back. The door to the restaurant opened and in walked Konan and Pein side by side. Pein had his hand on Konan's ass while hers was on his. When they saw Tobito they immediately set off towards him. Tobito smiled and gestured for them to sit down.

"Is everything set up for Tobi's guests?" He asked the couple. Konan slid her hand into Pein's pants and began jerking him off beneath the table. Pein nodded, his face showed no emotion as his girlfriend pleasured him. Konan turned to face Tobito. "It's taken us a week to get everything that you asked for. Are you going to tell us your master plan now Tobito?" she asked. There was a zipping sound and suddenly Pein forced Konan's head down as he climaxed into her mouth forcing her to swallow his load. Tobito took another sip of his tea. "All in good time my friends. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a smart boy. Tobi placed naughty Orochimaru in jail remember." Tobito told them as Konan continued to suck off Pein.

The waitress came back and stared at the couple in surprise. "Wi-wi-will there be anything else mousier?" she asked Tobito. The black haired man shook his head and sipped his tea just as Konan finished cleaning Pein's shaft and zipping him back up. The waitress handed Tobito his bill and quickly walked off. Tobito smiled "She will be the first. Tobi deserves her body and Tobi gets what he deserves" he said to his companions as he stood up. The trio walked out the restaurant after Tobito paid his bill and left a gracious tip for the waitress. As they left a limo pulled up and out stepped two blondes and the prince of France. "Naruto you're drunk and it's only ten forty-nine in the morning." The female blond said to the male who smiled and laughed.

"Ino, I'm not *hic* not *hic* *hic* not I'm *hic* drunk." He responded as the three of them walked towards the restaurant. "Man Ino, your boyfriend is such a drag." The prince said to the girl called Ino. Tobito continued to stare at the two blonds as the police escorts got out their cars and started moving the crowd along. "Go on go on, there's nothing to see here." The officers told everyone. Tobito got one final glance as they walked into the Restaurant and smiled to Konan and Pein. "I found number two and number three" he said with a mischievous grin. The two lovers looked at each other and then towards their leader. "The blonds?" Pein asked. Tobito nodded. "The blonds" he confirmed as the trio set off down the sidewalk.

**NaruIno POV**

AS Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto entered the restaurant Ino had to continually steady Naruto to keep him from falling or breaking anything. Shikamaru got them a booth and the three friends sat down. "Does he usually drink this much?" Shikamaru asked Ino who had placed Naruto's head on her shoulders as she delicately combed her fingers through his hair. Naruto's face was flushed and he had a grin plastered on his face. "No he doesn't. He's just trying to be funny." Ino said smiling softly as she kissed her boyfriend's forehead.

"What a drag" Shikamaru stated rubbing his shoulder. "This guy is going to be a pain. I can tell." Ino giggled at her friend's statement. "Yes Naruto is a pain most of the time but he's also very kind and considerate. He cares about me and my feelings." She told the prince. Shikamaru shrugged and waited for a waitress to come take their order. Ino just continued to stroke Naruto's head.

**Australian Plains**

"You little bastards!" Kiba yelled as he chased a small group of dingoes around with a machete. "Get back here!" he screamed. Hinata giggled as she and Sasuke watched the canine lover chase the wild animals. "You think we should tell him that he left his shoes right here, on the back porch?" Sasuke suggested with a shrug. Hinata shook her head. "No, this is more fun. He'll figure it out……eventually. The couple stood on the back porch and continued to watch the scene unfold.

**Shikamaru's Castle Paris, France a few hours later**

If it was possible to die from shock Naruto would have been six feet under when he saw Shikamaru's castle. "You live HERE." he stated with amazement. Shikamaru shrugged. "Yea, its such a drag to live in a big place like this. The only good thing is there are many places which I can hide from my mother and go to sleep." He told them as their police escorts were replaced with the palace guards. Servants came running out to get the luggage as Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru made their way inside. "Oi, anyone home?" Shikamaru called out as they entered the main hall. There was the sound of pattering footsteps and Shikamaru groaned.

Looking up to the balcony the three young adults saw a middle-aged woman looking down at them. "Good evening darlings" she greeted them. "Sup mom." Shikamaru greeted absentmindedly. "Konbanwa Nara-sama" Naruto and Ino greeted bowing their heads respectfully. The queen smiled at their greeting. "At least SOME young people know how to treat their elders." She said stoutly before clapping her hands twice. Two handmaidens appeared at her sides in moments. "Make sure my son and his guest are comfortable and please don't allow them to break anything." She instructed. Shikamaru sighed and led his friends down the hall towards the stairs leading up to his room.

They entered the chamber and sat down on the comfortable chairs while Shikamaru turned on the television switching to the foreign channels looking for something interesting to watch. "How rich are you?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the ornate pictures, jewels, weapons, and trinkets the decorated Shikamaru's room. "Naruto!" Ino exclaimed hitting him on the head. "It's impolite to ask someone how much money they have." She informed her dense boyfriend. "Gomen ne saigas Ino" he apologized scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Shikamaru shrugged. "Meh, he can ask. I don't really care. I have no money at all. My father has all the money." He answered finally setting the TV on the shogi channel. "Where's the bathroom at?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

He pointed to a door on the other side of his room. When she left Shikamaru turned his attention to Naruto. "So, Naruto Uzumaki huh? How'd you eve land a girl like Ino. After everything she's been through I thought she was done with men." He said absentmindedly. Naruto looked at Shikamaru strangely. "You mean what happened between her a Jugo, right?" he asked with a slight frown. Shikamaru shrugged. "Not only Jugo, but also Hidan, a religious figure from when she was a small girl physically and sexually abused her." Shikamaru informed the blond. Naruto frowned and looked down at the floor. "She never said anything to me." He said sadly. "She kept it all bottled up inside. "When I did find out what the bastard Jugo had done I killed him." He told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded and took out a cigarette placing it in his mouth but not lighting it. "I know what happened. It was all over the news and Ino had told me as well." He replied playing with the cigarette with his mouth. "I'm glad she finally found someone who actually cares about her feelings and treats her well. You're a good person Naruto Uzumaki. Don't hurt her, ok." He told the young man across from him. Naruto nodded "Don't worry you can count on me Shikamaru." He reassured the prince. Ino came out of the bathroom and walked over to both males and gave them each a hug, kissing Shikamaru on the cheek and Naruto on the lips.

She had been listening to their conversation through the door and was happy that both of them cared for her. Shikamaru cared for her as a best friend while Naruto cared for her as his girlfriend. "Thank you both." She said to them as she sat down next to Naruto and cuddled against his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto smiled and kissed Ino's forehead as he wrapped his right arm around her back pulling her closer to him. "I love you Ino." He told her. "Hai, I love you to Naruto" she replied. Shikamaru just looked at the couple. "What a drag, if you two are going to get all mushy and lovey-dovey do it in your own rooms, ok." He told them as he turned his attention back to the shogi game on the television. The blond couple just smiled and kissed each other once more as they too began to watch the game.

**Tobito's Hideout**

Tobito, Pein, and Konan walked through the hideout silently. "So do we have our first sacrifice." A voice came from the altar. There was a figure kneeling down in front of the altar praying to the statue. "Yes we do." Pein said as he and Konan walked off away from the altar to their room. Tobito walked up to the altar and stood behind the man praying. "Remember our deal. Tobi gets what he deserves and Hidan can have the rest." Tobito told the man. Hidan stood up and gazed at the religious statue. "Don't worry. I'll keep my end of the bargain if it gives me useful sacrifices for the Dark Lord, Lucifer." He replied as he pulled out a ceremonial dagger and stabbed it into the heart of a sheep he had placed at the foot of the altar's statue. "Well then, let's get this party started." Tobito said with a smile.

A/N: There you go a nice good 2000+ word chapter. Wasn't to long and wasn't too short (in my opinion) please leave a review. The quicker I get reviews the quicker I update my stories.


End file.
